Anna doesn't borrow money - she earns it
by peppersnot
Summary: Saruhiko has the money, and Anna needs it. She also needs the camera. Implied Sarumi CRACKfic r&R?


Anna had borrowed Totsuka's camera. No one knew why, but now she was the one who carried it around, pointing it at each of them.

"Anna chan, why do you like the camera so much?" Totsuka asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's like a brain outside our body." She said. "It remembers things."

Totsuka smiled and let it go. Wanting to make memories was one thing he understood very well.

But Anna, unbeknownst to the others, had ulterior motives, and making memories was just one part of why she liked cameras.

Cameras happened to be her source of income. Any camera she could find. The one in Izumo's phone, Mikoto's phone, Totsuka san's camera, Misaki's watch-turn-PDA, it didn't matter. What mattered was, that it was a camera, and that she could use it.

"Anna, why do you keep pointing that thing at me?" Misaki asked, as he sat down on the sofa next to the window.

"Misaki looks nice." She said simply, and Misaki turned a light shade of pink. He could never take compliments without blushing.

Totsuka smiled and sat down next to Misaki. "Do I look nice too, Anna chan?"

"No. Misaki looks nice alone."

There was dead silence in the bar as everyone digested her words, and then with a snort from Izumo that triggered everyone, all of HOMRA was laughing.

-o0o-

"Anna really loves you, Yata." Chitose snickered, as he plopped down next to Misaki, who was sitting on the floor, looking through magazines for any available part time jobs. That monkey asshole had made him lose his last one _again_.

"What?" He muttered, not really paying attention.

"She's filming you again."

Misaki looked up and sure enough, the camera was pointed at him and Anna was watching, silently. Not sure about what to say, Misaki simply turned back to the magazines, even thought this was starting to get awkward.

-o0o-

"AAAAAHHHHH! ANNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misaki grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, water dripping off his body.

"I came to wash my face."

"T-turn the camera off!"

Anna shrugged and left. "I'll come back when you're done."

Misaki stood there, traumatized, till long after she had left. That camera was becoming a nightmare.

-o0o-

Bandou told him that Anna had filmed him while he was sleeping on the sofa that afternoon. Misaki looked at Anna, who was sitting on a bar stool, doing her homework, the camera sitting next to her.

Misaki wasn't sure what was going on, but this was starting to get creepy.

-o0o-

Totsuka got all the pictures developed for Anna on a Thursday.

"Let's put these up on the picture wall, yeah, Anna chan?"

"No. I want the pictures of Misaki."

Hearing this, Misaki gave Izumo a bewildered look. Izumo shrugged.

Totsuka nodded and gave Anna the stack of pictures. More than 50 percent were of Misaki and the rest were given back to Totsuka.

Anna collected the pictures, arranged them in a neat pile and left the room.

-o0o-

"I have to stay back after school today." Anna told Izumo on Friday morning. "I'll be home a little late."

Izumo nodded and Anna left.

After school was over, she collected her bag, and walked to the park, where a certain man was waiting for her.

Saruhiko saw her first. The red dress and white hair was hard to miss.

When she was standing in front of him, she dug a stack of glossy pictures out of her bag.

"There are forty two of them." She said. "One is of him half naked."

Saruhiko nodded and handed her a total of 10,000 yen. Anna handed him the pictures and left.

Saruhiko was almost drooling.

-o0o-

"I need a picture of myself for this job application." Misaki said. "Anna, can I have one of the pictures you took of me?"

"I lost them." Anna replied.

Everyone stared at her.

-o0o-

In a dark room in the dorms of Scepter 4, Fushimi Saruhiko laughed giddily as his right hand creeped down inside his boxers, a picture of Misaki in his left.

-o0o-

Meanwhile, back at HOMRA, Misaki's tattoo began to itch.

_A/N: I'm sorry. I really don't know what this is._

_(I know I promised the next chapter of Cats but the chapter is being a bitch, and I need a little more time! Bear with me!_

_And review? Sucks but still? Pweaase~?_

_-pepper_


End file.
